


Promise

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, POV Arwen Undómiel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Legolas makes a promise to Arwen.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge prompt #24 - Open up Tumblr gif search and type in your character’s name. The 13th gif you count that has your character in it is the one you get. Make a story around that gif. Be sure to put the gif in your story somewhere so we all can see it.
> 
> AN: I initially wanted to take this somewhere else... but have too much going on to flesh out something more... meaty (?). Substantial? Whatever you wanna call it.

The party of nine stood before them, and Arwen could not help the somber look on her face. Her current love was going into the mouth of the enemy, and a past one would follow his lead. Her current one attempted to not look at her to hide his own doubt and pain. Estel was transparent, but her former approached her and reached out to touch her cheek in comfort. She returned the gesture.

 

"I will watch over him, and do what I can to assist him."

 

Grateful, she smiled, "Your attention will be ever my comfort."

 

They each raised a hand to the heart, and outstretched the other in farewell. Unto the wild they turned and embarked.

END


End file.
